


High School// Petekey (DD/LB)

by SparBear200279



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, waterparks - Fandom
Genre: Ddlb Petekey, High School AU, M/M, Teens, cgl, ddlb, little space Mikey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparBear200279/pseuds/SparBear200279
Summary: Mikey Way is starting his freshman year of high school after being homeschooled since the 4th grade. Mikey currently lives with his older brother Gerard (who graduated a year before) and Gerard's boyfriend Frank. Mikey, who was looking forward to school and other kids, soon finds out that school is nothing like he'd imagined when kids pick on him for being weak and shy and being overall a bit more childish than the rest of them were used to. Will things stay like that for the next few years? Or will a knight in shining armor come to protect him





	1. 1

Mikey woke up on his first day of high school to the sound of his Thomas the Tank Engine alarm going off. He got out of bed and changed in to the clothes his brother Gerard had placed out for him befor heheaded down stairs where his brother was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Hey kiddo, how'd you sleep?" Gerard said turning around for a moment to look at Mikey before going back to making breakfast. "Okay I guess. I couldn't sleep very well cause I'm nervous for my first day" Mikey said, still sounding exhausted as he took a seat at the table "I mean what if the other kids don't like me?" He ask Gerard in a worried voice.

"Mikes I'm sure people will love you." Gerard said while putting their food down on the table "And if they don't they're probably just jealous about how amazing you are. Now eat up you have a big day ahead of you" he continued going to the bottom of the stairs to call Frank downstairs.

Mikey happily ate his breakfast of eggs, toast, bacon, apple slices, and orange juice with his brother and a very tired Frank, until Gerard told him to go get his school supplies.

"Go grab your backpack. Frank and I will be waiting in the car and don't forget your jacket and school I.D" Gerard said while putting on his jacket. Mikey headed upstairs taking his time. The closer it got to school he got less excited and more nervous. Finally he got all his things and went down to the car.

"Must've been really hard to find your backpack seeing as how long you took" Frank said jokingly as he pulled the car out.

"Don't worry kid you'll be fine. And if anything happens Frank and I are only a few doors away" Gerard said as they pulled into the teachers parking lot at the school. They all got out and headed into the building with Frank rushing to his classroom while Gerard stayed right next to Mikey. The three of them stayed in Frank's classroom until it was 5 minutes before classes started which indicated that Mikey had to start heading to class.

"bye Mikey. We'll see you after school or at lunch. And remember you can always come in if you need anything!" Frank said while opening the door for Mikey. Mikey quickly said goodbye to both of them before going to find his class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey meets two kind boys on his first day of school and a cute, yet kind of intimidating (but not very), punk that sits right next to him.

Mikey walked around looking for his class but he ended up getting kinda lost. “Hey dude! Are you lost or somethin’?” And voice said from behind. Mikey turned around to look at the owner of the voice to see a nice looking boy with short brown hair, a legend of Zelda shirt, and a tri-force necklace on.

“Uh yeah I'm looking for Art (quick A/N I mean “art” as a broad topic so they'll do painting, photography, filmmaking, etc. in the class) with Mr. Dawson. Do you know where that is?” Mikey asked timidly not looking at the boy.

“Yeah I do that's actually my next class so you can follow me. Are you a 10th grader?” The boy said walking past Mikey, most likely walking to class so Mikey followed him.

“Uh n-no. Well yes kinda. I have some 10th grade classes but I'm in 9th grade… A-also what's your name?” He questioned feeling weird that he was following a kid when he didn't even know his name.

“Oh cool my boyfriend skipped the 2nd grade some he's in 10th when he should be in 9th. But my names Geoff spelled with a G. What's your name?” The boy, Geoff, responded. Even though he barely mentioned him Mikey could tell Geoff was quite fond of his boyfriend seeing as the way his eyes lit up when he spoke of him.

“My names Mikey” he said as they reached what Mikey assumed to be the classroom. Geoff opened the door and held it open for Mikey before heading to the back of the classroom to sit next to a blue haired boy. Mikey looked around the classroom and noticed there was only one seat open which was next to the blue haired boy and another boy that, in Mikey's opinion, was really really cute but kinda scary. He was covered in tattoos and he had a lip, and nose piercing. But he has lived with Frank for a few years and has know him for a while so maybe like Frank he'll look a little scary but is actually really really nice.

“Hello there you must be our new student correct? I'm Mr. Dawson but I let my students call me Shane. You can take a seat next to Awsten and Pete over there in the back. Well it's not like you were going to sit anywhere else that's the only seat” Shane said the last part with a small chuckle as he headed to the front of the room getting ready to get started with class. Mikey went and sat in his his seat when the blue haired boy turned to face him.

“Hi! My names Awsten I'm Geoffs boyfriend! I hear you're new here? Did you move here recently?” Awsten said a bit too enthusiastically.

“Um n-no. Well yeah. I-I've lived in the area for 8ish years b-but I've been homeschooled for about 7. But my older brother, Gerard, h-he wanted me to go to public school for high school.” Mikey spoke awkwardly. He didn't look but he could feel the other boy, Pete, looking at him. Maybe it was the pastel clothes and hot pink + black flower crown (every other flower is hot pink and the stems are just dark green. The flowers are mini roses and he's wearing a pastel purple sweater and pastel blue pants)

“Oh cool! Do you wanna hang out with Geoff and I? Oh and our friend Otto? Wait what lunch do you have?” Awsten said in an extremely excited way that even with Mikey's shyness and him wanting to just eat with his brother and Frank, Mikey couldn't say no.

“Uh s-sure. Uh I have 2nd lunch.” Mikey said with an awkward smile. He'd have to text his brother telling him he wouldn't be there for lunch.

“Yay! Did ya hear that Geoff?! He's gonna hang out with us!” Awsten said excitedly turning to Geoff. Geoff just smile and said “that's great baby” before class started and Mr. Dawson started to address the class.

“Hello class, for those of you that don't know me my name is Mr. Dawson but you can call me Shane. Unless the superintendent is around cause he wants this district to be as formal as possibly. Since today is the first day we're just going to play some games to, you know get to know each other and bond. Even though almost all of you know each each other” Shane said to the class.

~time skip cause I don't know any games~

“Okay, I think that's enough games for now. We have ten more minutes so you can talk amongst yourselves or play on your phones just stay in here and don't be too loud” Shane said sitting down at his desk seemingly doing some work (he was really watching YouTube) so Mikey took this chance to text his brother.

[texts]

Mikey: Hey Gerard! So far my first class is good, the teacher seems nice! I made 2 new friends! Their names are Jeff and Austin! They invited me to eat lunch with them so I won't be there to eat with you and Frank. Sorry :(

Gerard: Hey Mikes! That's great I glad you're making friends already! And if you're talking about the boy that likes Zelda and his blue haired boyfriend their names are spelled Geoff and Awsten. Don't feel bad I'll see you at home later.

Mikey: Oh. Those are weird ways to spell them… But their cool ways! And thank you! Tell Frank I said sorry though. Bye love you!! <3 <3 <3

Gerard: I'll tell him, even though he won't be mad. Love you too kiddo <3

[end of texting]

“Hey newbie.” A voice said to the left of him. He turned his head to see Pete looking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to update weekly but no promises :)
> 
> Yeah Mikey wears a lot of pastel and Pete is a punk. So it's punk X pastel. I would say spoilers but this is a Pete X Mikey story so...


End file.
